Vers le ciel noir
by Chelsea June
Summary: Tu ressembles tellement à ton père..." Albus a entendu cette phrase des milliers de fois. Et des milliers de fois, il a essayé de donner raison à tous ces gens. Mais il n'y arrive pas, le petit Albus, à être comme son père. Il est juste lui... AS/S
1. FIRST

Vers le ciel noir

* * *

Me revoilà :)

Avec une fiction, assez courte, mais une fiction. Je suis fière de moi :D

Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à grand monde sur les OS mais j'ai une vie de fou et j'ai oublié à qui j'ai répondu et à qui non et dans le doute… N'hésitez surtout pas à me savonner ;)

Bref, j'ai essayé de ne pas tomber dans le cliché mais je crains que se soit mauvais quand même. Comme d'habitude, l'histoire m'appartient, mais pas le reste :(

Et bien sûr, ceci est un slash mesdames et messieurs donc don't like don't read ;)

Le titre a changé ! "We are weapons" était un titre "brouillon" (j'avais vraiment PAS d'inspiration. Elle m'est venue miraculeusement ce matin, haha)

* * *

_" Dans le vieux parc solitaire et glacé_  
_ Deux formes ont tout à l'heure passé._

_ Leurs yeux sont morts et leurs lèvres sont molles,_  
_ Et l'on entend à peine leurs paroles._

_ Dans le vieux parc solitaire et glacé_  
_ Deux spectres ont évoqué le passé._

_ -Te souvient-il de notre extase ancienne?_  
_ -Pourquoi voulez-vous donc qu'il m'en souvienne?_

_ -Ton coeur bat-il toujours à mon seul nom?_  
_ Toujours vois tu mon âme en rêve? -Non._

_ -Ah! les beaux jours de bonheur indicible_  
_ Où nous joignions nos bouches! -C'est possible._

_ -Qu'il était bleu, le ciel, et grand l'espoir!_  
_ -L'espoir a fui, vaincu, vers le ciel noir._

_ Tels ils marchaient dans les avoines folles,_  
_ Et la nuit seule entendit leurs paroles. "_

Paul Verlaine

FIRST.

C'était une phrase qu'Albus avait entendu des milliers de fois. Et à chacune de ces fois, elle s'imprimait un peu plus dans son cerveau, le marquant à tout jamais, comme au fer rouge.

« Tu ressembles tellement à ton père… »

Au début, il s'était appliqué pour ne pas décevoir toutes ces personnes qui attendaient autant d'exploits de sa part. Il _devait _réussir comme son père, ou sinon, il ne serait qu'un imposteur, un vague sosie, une poupée désarticulée, une pâle copie… Mais c'était trop dur. Il faisait _systématiquement _le contraire de ce qu'il aurait fallu faire pour être le vrai, le digne fils d'Harry Potter.

Sa plus grande défaite était certainement Serpentard. Il se rappelait encore de la mine défaite de son frère, du visage ébahi des professeurs, ou encore du sourire gêné de Rose, qui elle, allait à Serdaigle. Il en avait pleuré des nuits durant, dans ce dortoir trop vert empli de fils de Mangemorts qu'il avait appris à détester depuis son plus jeune âge. Certes, petit à petit, il s'était plu dans cette Maison qui était la sienne, et avait réussi à se raisonner : _si je suis un serpentard, c'est que c'est ici que j'appartiens… _

Puis, il y avait eu le Quidditch. Sa Maison jubilait d'avoir un Potter dans ses rangs. On le poussa à passer les essais.

Mais Albus Severus Potter avait le vertige… C'était le fils Malefoy qui avait finalement emporté le poste d'attrapeur.

Alors, Albus avait abandonné. Etre comme son père était bien trop compliqué et ne lui laissait aucune force pour vivre _sa _vie. Et Albus voulait vivre. Vivre, rire, être un enfant normal, sans ce poids continuel sur ses épaules. Alors il avait décidé que plus jamais on ne le comparerait avec son père. Il serait tout sauf un deuxième Harry. Il serait Albus ou ne serait pas.

Serpentard se prêtait parfaitement à sa nouvelle vie. La Maison des serpents regorgeait de familles reniées et d'enfants portant le poids de l'opprobre de leurs parents. A commencer par les trois garçons de son dortoir : Benjamin Nott, Icarus Selwyn, et bien sûr Scorpius Malefoy.

Il était décidemment bien plus aisé de faire _tout le contraire _de ce que l'on attendait de vous. Albus s'y attela avec application. Son premier coup d'éclat fut un simple bonjour lancé dans un couloir. A Scorpius Malefoy.

-**Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas, Potter. **

Albus avait baissé les yeux comme on lui avait appris à faire, puis s'était rappelé qu'il était le _nouveau _Albus.

**-Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression que l'on te prend pour ton père ?**

Le jeune Malefoy avait eu l'air surpris pendant quelques secondes, puis son regard s'était assombri.

**-Si, **avait-il murmuré. **Mais n'essaye pas de me persuader que c'est pire pour toi. Rien ne peut être pire que d'être assimilé à un assassin. A un Mangemort. **

**-Je suis le fils d'un héro, **avait répliqué Albus.

Alors, Scorpius avait souri et lui avait tendu la main.

Albus considérait cela comme sa première victoire. Approcher le reste des serpentard ne fut vraiment pas dur. Ils se complétaient, formaient une masse compacte de parias et de parjures. Pendant deux mois, Albus avait vécu en autarcie, loin d'eux, étant présent sans l'être réellement. Il avait été un serpentard à mi-temps, dans sa bulle, sans jamais se fondre dans sa Maison. Ses oreilles s'étaient bouchées dés que le Choixpeau avait crié.

Il fallut tout reprendre. Ce fut Malefoy qui lui expliquât ce qu'il avait manqué pendant soixante jours, enfermé dans son cocon.

**-Ici, on est pas aimés par les autres, Albus. Tu y a échappé, parce ce que tu montrais clairement que tu étais là par erreur, pas avec nous. Mais très vite, même si tu es un Potter, tu deviendras avant tout un serpent. Tu dois comprendre, Albus. Nous sommes les traîtres. Nous étions les seuls à vouloir livrer Harry Potter, le fameux soir. Nous étions les seuls à nous battre du mauvais côté. Et il faudra des millénaires pour laver notre honneur. **

Scorpius lui parlait désormais comme s'il avait oublié qui il était. Et c'était magnifique. Il avait une manière de prononcer son prénom si douce, comme une caresse. Albus, pour la première fois, s'était détaché de ce nom qui était trop ancré en lui. Il n'était plus un Potter. Il était libre. Il volait. Il saisit enfin pourquoi le chapeau l'avait placé à Serpentard. Cette Maison serait le seul endroit au monde où il se sentirait chez lui. Compris.

**-Je sais, **avait-il répondu. Et Scorpius avait hoché la tête avec ferveur.

Il trouvait Scorpius étonnamment mûr, pour ses onze ans. Son ami lui avait expliqué plus tard que son père était bien trop sombre et grave pour qu'il se permette de traînasser dans sa condition d'enfant. Et Albus avait admiré Scorpius pour ce sacrifice dont il se savait incapable.

Petit à petit, ils étaient devenus inextricablement liés. Et Albus, au milieu des verts et argents, avait l'impression de vivre pleinement pour la première fois de sa petite vie. Benjamin Nott et Icarus Selwyn étaient ceux qu'il préférait, après son Scorpius –Albus adorait rajouter des adjectifs possessifs devant les noms de ceux qu'il aimait. Benjamin était calme et réfléchi et Icarus sûrement hyperactif, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être les meilleurs amis du monde. Avec eux et Scorpius, Albus refaisait le monde dans leur dortoir, les jours de pluie. Il avait oublié qui il était. Il voulait juste que l'on arrête de considérer les serpentard comme des bêtes curieuses et s'y attelait avec dévotion. Sa première année passa vite, et il fut horriblement déçu en revoyant sa famille sur le quai. Bien sûr, maman lui avait manqué, et sa Lily aussi. Bien sûr, revoir sa chambre serait agréable. Bien sûr, papa allait le faire rire de nouveaux, comme avant. Mais Scorpius ne serait pas là, Ben et Icarus non plus… Qui allait donc le comprendre ? Qui allait donc rire avec lui des Gryffondors dans cette famille de Lions –la Maison de sa sœur ne faisait aucun doute pour lui. Qui parlerait avec lui de la guerre sans ce ton craintif, avec des vrais mots ? Qui le soutiendrait, lui, lui qui ne voulait pas de cette famille parfaite et de ce père trop beau, trop lisse, trop bon, trop généreux…

Personne. Albus aurait droit à deux mois d'immense solitude, et il le savait.

Les deux mois passèrent plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sa famille lui avait _vraiment _manqué, tout compte fait. Les blagues débiles de James combinées aux histoires de papa et au sourire mouillé de Lily… Sans parler de la nourriture de maman et de Grand-mère. Tout ça, cette vie, lui avait manqué. Il oublia sa mission pendant ces vacances. Il goûta juste aux délices de la famille. Avec moins de pression, certes. Il n'avait plus à prouver qu'il méritait d'être un Potter, parce qu'au fond, tout cela lui importait _si peu… _

Il sortit de sa léthargie quand on lui annonça que leur père les emmenait à la gare. Il trépignait d'impatience, imaginant mille stratagèmes pour échapper à la surveillance de ses parents et rejoindre ses amis plus tôt.

Sa deuxième année se coula doucement et sans encombres apparentes. Il assit progressivement sa place de leader des serpentards de son année, place dont Scorpius ne voulait pas.

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent vite, une fois de plus. C'étaient les seules vacances qu'il passait avec sa famille – il avait demandé à ce qu'il restes au châteaux pour les autres. Il s'autorisait ces deux mois dans ce monde clos, cette bulle d'amour idiot… La troisième année fut plus tourmentée. Albus avait treize ans, et l'adolescence commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Un jour, Icarus avait amené un CD de métal moldu, et ils avait trafiqué un poste sorcier pour pouvoir l'écouter dans leur dortoir. Scorpius avait fini par s'enfuir, horrifié par cette musique de barbares, mais Albus était tombé amoureux des guitares agressives et des hurlements du chanteur. Il plongea avec jouissance dans le monde du gothisme et du lugubre et en sortit quelques mois plus tard, n'en gardant que l'eye-liner noir, la musique, et les jeans déchirés. Quand il rentra pour les vacances de Pâques –sa mère l'avait exigé, lui assénant qu'elle le voyait bien trop peu– ses parents avait hurlé au désastre. Ginny Potter ne comprenait pas ce que l'on avait bien pu faire à son bébé. Harry Potter, lui, le comprenait déjà un peu mieux, mais décida qu'il était peut-être temps de parler sérieusement à son fils. Il avait toqué à la porte de sa chambre (une grande première) puis s'était assis sur le lit d'Albus. Ce dernier écoutait de la musique à plein volume sur le baladeur moldu que ses parents lui avaient offert et n'avait même pas remarqué son père.

-**Al, je sais que ça peut être dur, à ton âge. **

Albus enleva ses écouteurs et fit tourner sa chaise pivotante.

-**Non, tu ne sais pas. A mon âge, tu étais bien trop occupé à sauver le monde pour te soucier d'être un adolescent. **

**-Albus, tu as bientôt quatorze ans et… **

**-Et ? Et, papa ? Tu t'en moques. Laisse moi vivre ma vie. T'es tellement devenu apathique que t'as même pas réagi à ma pique. **

**-Albus, tu te trompes. Je t'aime. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je veux savoir ce qui a entraîné ce… changement, en toi. **

Albus tourna sa chaise et remit ses écouteurs. Harry soupira.

Quand les vacances d'été arrivèrent, Harry faillit ne pas reconnaître son fils. Qui était ce garçon pâle et mince aux cheveux corbeau savamment décoiffées, son jean noir émacié et son t-shirt aux figures morbides ? Qui était ce garçon aux yeux cernés de noir et aux poignets ornés de bracelets en métal ? Qui était ce garçon qui ne le regardait même pas mais riait avec un grand garçon blond qui lui rappelait amèrement quelqu'un ? Qui était ce garçon qui jeta sa veste en cuir sur le siège arrière sans même un mot et qui posa ses baskets noires élimées sur le dossier devant lui ? C'était son fils. Son Albus. Son Albus qui avait réussi à ne plus lui ressembler. Et qui ne se ressemblait plus à lui même.

TBC.

Reviews ?


	2. SECOND

Salut la compagnie :D

Merci pour vos reviews, favoris, et alerts :)

Je suis désolééée pour l'énorme attente mais je n'ai pas d'ordi en période scolaire, juste mon Blackberry pour lire et laisser des reviews...

Voici donc le second chapitre (que je n'aime pas du tout mais que je poste quand même, honte à moi). Il est coupé en deux parties que je pense claires, une axée sur Harry, et l'autre sur Albus. Jusqu'à la fin du point du vue d'Harry, je considère cela comme un prologue (incluant le premier chapitre). Et à partir de la partie, notre histoire commence :)

Si tout ceci est compliqué, n'hésitez pas à me le dire…

Enjoy !

SECOND.

Albus avait maigri. Harry le voyait, maintenant. Il avait grandi, et maigri. La pâleur de son visage était inquiétante. Harry eut honte, mais il se mit tout de même à vérifier si son fils mangeait correctement. Il ne décela rien de ce côté-là mais ne se sentit pas soulagé pour autant. Il voyait son fils déambuler comme un fantôme, sans adresser la parole à personne, écrivant dans longues lettres à des amis qu'Harry n'avait pas le droit de connaître. Mais Harry savait. Il avait vu le fils Malefoy souffler ses mots empoisonnés à l'oreille de son garçon. Il savait qu'à Serpentard, il n'y avait que les enfants de ses anciens ennemis. Et Harry avait beau croire qu'il avait grandi, qu'il avait dépassé tout cela… Il grimaçait quand même quand il voyait que le seul sourire de la journée d'Albus était dessiné à un hiboux.

La rentrée arriva, et pour la première fois, Ginny et Harry Potter considérèrent l'option de ne pas envoyer Albus à Poudlard. Leur petit avait trop changé, mal. Mais James leur dit qu'à l'école, il avait l'air heureux, et ils flanchèrent. Et Albus repartit dans son monde.

Harry sentit son ventre se tordre en le voyant courir vers Scorpius Malefoy, ses cheveux noirs battant sur ses tempes. Pour la première fois, il ne les avait pas coupés depuis un an, et des mèches frôlaient désormais ses épaules. Quand le blond serra son fils dans ses bras avec un air protecteur, Harry lâcha un juron. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce gosse de riche peroxydé ?

Et puis, Al monta dans le train, et Harry compris qu'il ne le verrait pas avant les vacances d'été, et son cœur se serra, se serra…

Albus revint effectivement uniquement pour les vacances d'été. Harry fut frappé par les changements qui pouvaient s'opérer quand son fils était loin de lui. Pourtant, James lui avait toujours paru semblable aux années précédentes quand il venait à la maison, et Lily ne changeait que physiquement, devenant plus femme et moins enfant… Mais Albus, lui, ne se contentait pas de devenir plus sombre dans sa garde robe, il l'était désormais aussi dans ses conversations et dans son regard. Et Harry passait ses nuits à se demander ce qu'il avait raté.

Fin août, en préparant ses affaires pour Poudlard, Al sollicita son aide, et Harry en fut enchanté, voulant saisir par là une occasion de lui parler. Mais l'adolescent ne le laissa pas commencer et embraya vers une direction qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé prendre :

-**Dis papa **–Harry nota que cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé papa– **à mon âge, tu t'intéressais aux filles ? **

Harry hoqueta de surprise avant de répondre avec un sourire.

**-****Peut-être bien… Pourquoi ?**

Mais Al s'était muré dans son silence, de nouveau.

Puis, il était parti, pour sa cinquième année. Et en était revenu avec ses BUSE surtout un O en potion, dont il était particulièrement fier, et plusieurs E. Et pourtant, il avait l'air torturé, absent… et Harry ne voyait plus que cela. Al, son tout petit, son fils préféré –même s'il n'osait pas l'avouer… Al avait beau clamer qu'il était heureux, à Poudlard, Harry le sentait _dépérir. _Ginny le supplia un soir, excédée, d'arrêter de s'inquiéter pour rien, que leur fils avait seize ans et que ce n'était qu'un cap à passer mais Harry avait peur. Peur d'avoir tout gâché par sa foutue inexpérience. Lui n'avait jamais eu de père… Ginny avait séché ses larmes d'un baiser sur ses paupières.

Et Al avait repris ce satané train qu'Harry avait pourtant adoré dans sa jeunesse…

Albus se jeta sur la banquette la plus proche, comme épuisé. Scorpius lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel il ne répondit pas, et Benjamin soupira.

-**Al, t'es pénible. **

**-Je sais, Ben. Laisse-moi juste revenir à Poudlard mentalement, merci. **

**-Tu as encore maigri, **lâcha Scorpius d'une voix traînante.

**-Je sais aussi. Ne me fais pas chier avec ça. **

Il se prit le visage entre les mains et tritura une mèche noire du bout des doigts.

**-Je suis nul, excusez-moi. **

**-T'es pas nul, **sourit Scorpius.** Juste bizarre et atrocement serpentard. **

Albus rigola en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ses cheveux noirs volèrent en suivant le mouvement.

**-J'aime bien tes cheveux comme ça, **souffla Scorpius en s'installant à côté de lui.

**-Merci. Où est Icare ? **

**-Est allé chercher à bouffer, **les informa Benjamin.

Icarus apparut quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés de chocogrenouilles.

-**Me voilà ! Oh, salut Al ! **

Il sautillait comme un gamin, et Albus lui sourit avec tendresse. Ces trois là étaient la meilleure partie de sa vie, ici.

**-Icare, assieds-toi, tu vas finir par te faire mal. **

**-Ta gueule, Al, **lui répondit ce dernier en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Albus rit. Icarus avait des cheveux blonds très différents de ceux de Scorpius, se rapprochant de la couleur de la paille. Le voir s'agiter comme un feu follet avec toutes ses boucles volant dans tous les sens était hilarant.

Il passa le trajet la tête sur l'épaule de Scorpius, réagissant quelquefois aux récits de ses amis, se plaignant quand une mèche blonde lui chatouillait le nez. Quand il fallut enfiler leurs robes, il grogna et refusa de se lever, et Scorpius du le menacer du châtiment-suprême-des-chatouilles-dans-le-cou pour se débarrasser de lui.

Puis, ils arrivèrent, et tout s'enchaîna comme d'habitude, trop vite pour le cerveau fatigué d'Albus qui n'aspirait qu'à une chose : revoir son lit, et vite ! Survivre pouvait se révéler atrocement épuisant.

Il eut pourtant la force de prendre Scorpius à part et de lui parler de ce petit quelque chose qui le tracassait…

-**Où sont passées nos belles illusions d'enfant, Scorp ? On voulait refaire le monde, on sombrera avec lui… **

Et Scorpius hocha la tête sans dire mot.

**-Tu veux pas répondre ? C'est parce qu'elles sont mortes, hein ? **

**-La seule chose qui est morte, c'est toi Albus. L'Albus que je connaissais a disparu. Il s'est fait bouffer par ce sentiment qui le ronge et ça me tue. Tu as le droit de vivre, Al. Tu n'est pas obligé de prouver à tout le monde que tu n'es pas ton père. **

**-Je n'essaye pas de… **commença Albus tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il mentait.

Scorpius lui pris le bras et l'attira contre lui.

**-Al, **dit-il fermement, **je sais. J'ai essayé aussi. **

TBC.

Reviews ?


End file.
